


Dos cumpleaños

by Anna_Ross



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel/Dean Winchester Drabble(s), M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-20 23:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2447228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_Ross/pseuds/Anna_Ross
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean nunca celebraba su cumpleaños, le importaba más otra fecha</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dos cumpleaños

**Author's Note:**

> No hay como ponerse a liberar espacio en la computadora para encontrar cosas perdidas. Escribí este drabble hace años, para un evento que celebraba el cumpleaños de Dean. Y nunca lo publiqué en otro lado, así que aquí va. Por si se rompe del todo la compu, al menos tengo acá los fics.

No había un día que significara menos para Dean que su cumpleaños. El único recuerdo de un cumpleaños feliz que tenía era el día de sus cuatro añitos. Amigos, globos, juegos y una mamá feliz, embarazada de su hermanito, que encendió las velitas de su torta y cantó junto a su papá el cumpleaños feliz.  
Fue la última vez que celebró su cumpleaños. John nunca los recordaba, y no le importaba desaparecer ese día, como no le importaba desaparecer cualquier otro día, dejándolos solos, quién sabe por cuánto tiempo.  
De adulto, ya no importaba. No tenía motivos para hacer de ese día algo especial. Moteles, cacería, monstruos. Ni siquiera tuvo coraje para celebrar ese último cumpleaños, cuando estaba desesperado tratando de encontrar la forma de no irse al infierno. Pudo ver ese día la tristeza de Sam, pero él también evitó hablar del asunto. Después que volvió, siguió igual. Para él, su cumpleaños era un día como cualquier otro. Casi habìa olvidado la fecha, hasta que tuvo que mencionárselo a la chica de la editorial, para demostrarle que eran auténticos fans de la serie de libros “Supernatural”.  
Pero estaba ese otro día que ahora significaba mucho más para él de lo que había significado nunca su cumpleaños. El dieciocho de setiembre. Tras cuarenta años en el infierno, volvía a la vida, a la luz, al mundo, a su hermano, a Bobby. A todo por lo que valía la pena vivir. Un ángel del señor lo había salvado, a él, a Dean Winchester, entre todos las almas, a pesar de que no lo merecía. Un ángel que lo miraba como si él fuera algo importante, algo especial, a pesar de saber lo que había hecho. Ese ángel que lo escuchaba, y hacía caso de sus consejos y sugerencias, como si él fuera la persona más sabia del universo. No lo juzgaba, lo acompañaba, lo apoyaba y hasta lo hacía reír. Y siempre venía cuando lo llamaba, y muchas veces, cuando realmente lo necesitaba y era demasiado orgulloso para llamarlo.  
Todo ese horror que vivió en el infierno quedaba olvidado por un momento cuando se miraba en los ojos azules de su ángel.  
Hacía ya un año del rescate. Estaban en plena guerra, contra los demonios, contra los ángeles, tratando de frenar el Apocalipsis. Team Free Will, se llamaban a sí mismos. Dean, Sam y Castiel. Los tres contra el universo. Pero estaban vivos, juntos, se tenían los unos a los otros. Valía la pena celebrarlo.  
Propuso ir a comer al restaurante que habían visto al llegar al pueblo. Llamó a Castiel y lo invitó también.  
-No necesito comer, Dean.  
-No importa. Quiero que vengas con nosotros, quiero celebrar mi cumpleaños.  
Sam lo miró extrañado.- Tu cumpleaños es el 24 de enero. Hoy es 18 de...- y entonces comprendió. - entiendo.  
Ya en el restaurante, después de una buena comida, que hicieron probar a Castiel, Dean pidió una tarta de manzanas gigante. Tuvo suerte, tenían una recién preparada.  
Dean levantó la botella de cerveza, y sonrió. - Por mi cumpleaños- . Clavó sus ojos verdes en los azules de Castiel, y en un tono de voz más bajo, más sentido, agregó: “gracias Cas”.  
Sam se sumó al brindis. - Feliz cumpleaños, Dean. Y también le dio las gracias a Cas.  
Cas levantó su vaso de cerveza y miró fijamente a Dean, con esa mirada azul que parecía que le leía el alma. - Feliz cumpleaños, Dean. - Su voz ronca, profunda y sensual, hizo que Dean se estremeciera. Por un instante, mientras sus ojos se encontraron, sólo existieron ellos dos. Les costó romper el contacto visual.  
Mas tarde, de vuelta en el motel, mientras Sam dormía (habían bebido bastante los tres, aunque por supuesto a Castiel no le habia afectado), Dean salió del motel a la extensión de césped que había en la parte de atrás. Castiel lo siguió, todavía estaba con ellos y no parecía querer marcharse.  
Durante un rato no dijeron nada, continuaron sentados uno junto al otro, todavía bebiendo cerveza.  
De pronto Dean se volvió hacia Castiel, de nuevo el contacto visual que parecía unir sus almas.  
\- ¿Por qué no lo recuerdo?  
\- ¿Que no recuerdas?  
\- Que me salvaste. No puedo recordarlo. Todo lo del infierno está grabado a fuego en mi mente. Todo lo que me hicieron, todo lo que hice. - Dean tembló y sus ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Castiel le puso la mano en el hombro, sobre la marca que le dejó y se lo apretó con fuerza. - Pero no tengo ninguna memoria de ti, ni del rescate. Me diste la vida de nuevo y no lo recuerdo.  
Castiel suspiró. No tenía deseos de explicárselo, no en esa noche, pero entendió que Dean merecía saber la verdad.  
\- No lo recuerdas porque tuve que apagar tu conciencia, por decirlo de algún modo. Cuando llegué a ti te resististe. Tu sentimiento de culpa me lo hizo casi imposible. No querías que te sacara, no me dejabas salvarte. Decías que no lo merecías. Peleaste contra mí. No estabas consciente mientras te sacaba. No fue fácil, ellos no querían dejarte ir. Traté de protegerte, pero nos lastimaron. En cierto modo, fue mejor que no tuvieras que pasar por eso.  
Dean apartó su mirada, mientras una lágrima resbalaba por su rostro. - Lo siento, - dijo en un susurro. - Todavía pienso igual. Realmente no lo merecía.  
\- Dean- la voz de Cas, la forma en que pronunciaba su nombre, producía escalofríos en el cuerpo de Dean. Nadie, nunca, dijo su nombre de esa manera. - Yo lo recuerdo. La luz de tu alma era como un faro, iluminaba todo el lugar. Estaba envuelta en oscuridad, pero resplandecía. Si pudieras verlo, lo entenderías. Nadie merecía menos el infierno que tú. Ser elegido para salvarte fue la misión más importante de mi existencia. Yo tampoco merecía ese honor, por si eso te hace sentir mejor.  
Dean sonrió en medio de su tristeza, lo divirtió la solemnidad que veía en los ojos de Castiel. - Estamos a mano entonces. - Levantó su cerveza y la chocó con la de Castiel. - Por nosotros. Ambos somos indignos, y nos merecemos el uno al otro-  
Se puso serio de repente y lo miró a los ojos. - Gracias, Cas. Por todo.  
Se acercaron aún más, y se quedaron en silencio. Dean, ya ebrio, apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Castiel y dijo, con voz pastosa: “Este ha sido mi mejor cumpleaños”, y se quedó dormido. Castiel lo rodeó con sus brazos, y lo teletransportó a la habitación , donde lo dejó en la cama. Le acarició el pelo y murmuró en su oído: “Feliz cumpleaños, Dean”.


End file.
